


[Art] Sherlock's Observating Eyes

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Sherlock Art [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Eyes, Watercolors, closeup, sherlock's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat





	[Art] Sherlock's Observating Eyes

 

I struggled a lot with the eyes on the Monk-Sherlock-picture so I decided to do a close-up study. In case you want to see Sherlock as a monk, the painting is in Chapter 8 of my story 'Downtime'

  
Guess I am falling in love with watercolours.  
  
A4 cold pressed watercolour paper,Watercolours  
  


 

 

Feel free to link this but:  
  
DO NOT repost my works without my permission (upload it to any other site)!


End file.
